starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Capewell
Jamie Capewell is a British musical theatre actor and photographer who had an extensive history acting in Starlight Express, appearing in numerous productions and roles. He is the brother of Jason Capewell, a fellow Starlight actor. Starlight Express Credits London - 2000-01 - Ruhrgold London - 2001-02 - Espresso (cover Dustin) UK Tour - 2004-05 - Swing (cover Greaseball) UK Tour - 2006-07 - Swing UK Tour - 2007-08 - Swing (cover Greaseball) UK Tour - 2008 - Greaseball (extended Scandinavia dates) Bochum - 2008-09 - Dustin (cover Greaseball) Bochum - 2009-10 - Dustin (cover Greaseball) UK Tour - 2012-13 - Greaseball, Skate Captain 2012 Biography Jamie trained at the London School of Musical Theatre, after completing a National Diploma in Performing Arts. Theatre credits include: Will Scarlett in Robin Hood (Bradford Alhambra); Elvis and Buddy Holly in Rock Around the Clock (UK tour); Kenickie, understudying Danny in Grease (Piccadilly Theatre); Dustin / Greaseball in Starlight Express (Bochum, Germany); Greaseball on the extended UK tour of Starlight Express, after three years as swing (number one UK tour); Gad / Butler in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (UK tour); Art Klein in Jolson, Elvis in Evis - the Musical, Danny in Grease - original cast for Cruising Musicals Consortium (P&O, Oriana); Espresso, Ruhrgold and Dustin in Starlight Express (Apollo Victoria); Rosco/Mitch in Elegies for Angels, Punks and Raging Queens (Bridewell Theatre); Crook-fingered Jake in The Threepenny Opera (Edinburgh Festival and City Centre Theatre, Broadway, NYC); Romeo in Romeo and Juliet (Dudley Castle); Curley in Oklahoma! (the Garrick Theatre, Lichfield). Recording and concert credits include: Broadway Babies (BBC Radio 2); a set of children's nursery rhyme books; The Musicals (Birmingham Symphony Hall); A Celebration of West End Musical Theatre (the Palace Theatre); 100 years of Macmillan gala (London Palladium). Other credits include: The Alan Titchmarsh Show (ITV); skating Pudsey Bear in Children In Need (BBC); Bollywood film Kabhi Khishi Kabhie Gham (Dharma Productions); Starlight Express 3D race film (UK tour and US tour). Greaseball (played by Jamie Capewell) The Look: ‘I’m an Elvis lookalike with a massive dark quiff, shoulder pads like an American footballer, and very bulky in the muscle department. I also sport a headband with the Union Pacific Railroad logo on it and wear black, yellow and red.’ Personality: ‘A bit of a show-off who loves himself and is king of the locker room. Charming and loveable, but little thick too… I also have a dark side and will do anything to win!’ Motto: ‘Win, win, win!’ Best moves: ‘Spinning, jumping fellow trains, riding ramps, lifting girls and lots more.’ Biography (2001) Trained: LSMT, Her Majesty's Theatre, London. Theatre: Ruhrgold in Starlight Express (London); Crook Fingered Jake in The Threepenny Opera (City Centre Theatre, Broadway, New York); Rosco and Mitch in Elegies For Angels (Komedia Centre, Brighton, Bridewell Theatre); Romeo in Romeo & Juliet (Dudley Castle); Pepe in West Side Story (Grand Theatre, Wolverhampton); Bill Sykes in Oliver!; Curly in Oklahoma! (Civic Centre, Litchfield); Scarecrow Keeler in Annie Get Your Gun; Enoch Snow Junior in Carousel. Concerts: Musical Milestones hosted by David Jacobs (Birmingham Symphony Hall). Television: Singer in pilot for Dreams Can Come True with Gaby Roslyn (BBC). Radio: Broadway Babies hosted by Gloria Hunniford (BBC Radio 2). Recording: Clayton and Friend in Limehouse Nights as new musical by Robert Longdon and Elliot Davis. Gallery FlatTop Dustin b08 Eddie Dredge Jamie Capewell.jpg|Dustin, Bochum 2008 Dustin Pearl Caboose Freight b08 63.jpg|Dustin, Bochum 2008 Freight b08 62.jpg|Dustin, Bochum 2008 Poppa Dustin b08 Carl Ellis Jamie Capewell.jpg|Dustin, Bochum 2008 Poppa Freight David Moore b09 24.png|Dustin, Bochum 2009 Poppa Dustin b09 David EMoore Jamie Capewell.png|Dustin, Bochum 2009 Race 2 b09 33.png|Dustin, Bochum 2009 Rusty Dustin Race 4 b09 44.png|Dustin, Bochum 2009 Greaseball Dinah Uk12 Jamie Capewell Ruthie Stephens.jpg|Greaseball, 2012 UK Tour Greaseball Uk12 Jamie Capewell phone.JPG|Greaseball, 2012 UK Tour Jamie Capewell 01.png|Headshot, 2001 Jamie Capewell 06.png|Headshot, 2006 Jamie Capewell 12.png|Headshot, 2012 Videos Category:Cast London Category:Cast UK Tour 2004 Category:Cast UK Tour 2012 Category:Cast Bochum Category:Cast Italian Engine Category:Cast German Engine Category:Cast Swing Category:Cast Dustin Category:Cast Greaseball Category:LSMT Graduate